Temptress
by bbraelovah
Summary: One shot. Bbrae. Rated for extreme suggestiveness. Raven brings temptation to a whole new level.


**I've had this idea in my mind for a while now. Enjoy ;)**

"Haha beat that Beasty!" Cyborg yelled in triumph while pumping a fist into the air and quickly going back to the game. The boys Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg were all playing a videogame when Cyborg's character threw a great hit on Beastboy's character and he couldn't help but brag. Beastboy just scoffed in amusement and kept on pressing buttons on his controller.

When they were younger the green bean was known to be the worst at video games but as the years progressed he became the best at them, probably because that's all he would do in his free time, which he had a lot of. He could easily beat Robin or Cyborg now but he decided to go easy on them today. It was no wonder Cyborg was so happy getting a great hit on the changeling. Beastboy didn't care much that he got hit though, because he knew he would win in the end, even if Robin and Cyborg are both against him. He was just happy that they were able to spend at least some time together. Now that Victor was with Karen, Dick was with Kori, and he himself was with Raven, the boys didn't have much time to just have "guy time". So the fact that they're all playing a video game on a Saturday afternoon has given much happiness to the green shapeshifter.

The trio were all so sucked into their game that they didn't even notice their stoic teammate coming in through the common room doors. Raven scanned the common room until her eyes fell on him. She walked over to the curved grey couch and stopped behind Beastboy, her boyfriend of three years now. She cleared her throat to try and get his attention but that offered no luck.

"Garfield." She said firmly to to get his attention.

"Huh?" He asked while turning his head in her direction but keeping his eyes to the screen.

"I need you." Raven told him.

"Yeah yeah I'll be there in a bit." Beastboy said while waving his hand away. The other guys were still encased in their game and if Garfield turned away for a second he would be beat, and he was not about to let that happen.

"No Garfield I don't think you understand." Raven said carefully then lowering her voice and getting closer to Garfield's ear. "I _need_ you" she said seductively. Goosebumps erupted through Garfield's emerald skin and he felt a chill run up and down his spine, _ooh._

Due to her demon heritage there were certain days where Raven was more, _excited,_ to say the least, and today unfortunately, was one of those days. She ran her hands through his green hair and waited for him to reply. He silently moaned at the scalp massage she was giving him but quickly snapped forward to pay attention to the game.

"Sorry Rae I'm kinda busy right now, I'll be there in a bit I promise." Garfield said while his eyes were glued to the screen. Raven frowned in disappointment. _This will not do,_ she thought. She couldn't wait any longer. Before she came into the common room she was reading a not so chaste book that left her all hot and bothered. She needed her boyfriend _now._

She brought her hands down to his shoulders and started to give him a shoulder rub. It started out simple and sweet but turned more provocative by the second.

"Please Gar." Raven said in a sultry whisper into his ear so the others couldn't hear. "I need my big, strong, handsome boyfriend to pleasure me so hard that I scream out his name." She was trying to butter him up to get him to come with her. He made a cocky smile and shook his head. Her lips smacked deliciously offering a crisp sound of lust. A long stroke of her tongue traced his pointed ear giving him shivers of delight. His smile turned into a lit bite, trying to contain a moan.

Raven knew his ears were very sensitive and she was using that to her advantage. He looked into her purple orbs for a moment and her eyes screamed sin, she licked her lips erotically and continued to lick at his sensitive ears. He bit down on his lip again harder this time and looked away. His cheeks burned and he was sure he looked like a Christmas tree at this point. After he won this game he would take Raven, bend her over backwards, and piston in and out of her into oblivion so hard and fast that she wouldn't be able to walk for the next month, that was his plan.

Her sinful hands traveled down into his shirt and played with his pecs and abs. She was biting and sucking away at his ears and neck and he was bewildered that the other two guys in the same vicinity had not payed a single look as to what's happening in the middle of the couch. He clutched at his controller for dear life, making his knuckles turn white. His gameplay was starting to suffer and his life bar was slowly deteriorating. His cock was beginning to get hard and he prayed to God in heaven that Cyborg and Robin didn't make so much as a glance in his direction.

He put the controller over his growing need hoping to cover up the fact that he was getting a hard on in the middle of the common room, even worse, in the middle of a game against his best friend that lived to make fun of him, and his high and mighty leader that he respected without a doubt. Her fingers flicked his erect nipples inside of his shirt while she whispered dirty things into his ears.

"I want your big, hard, throbbing dick inside of me. I want you to pummel me without reserve and take me so hard that I forget my name. God I need you so bad. I want you to fuck me so hard Garfield please fuck me with your huge hard cock. I've been a naughty girl." Seduction dripped off of her words and dropped into his ears, flowing down into his rock hard cock. He couldn't help but stifle a moan which made his friends turn towards him. They gawked at the strange scene in front of them. All they really saw was a flustered looking Beastboy and what appears to be Raven whispering something into his ear. They concluded that he got in trouble for something and Raven was telling him off, they didn't even notice her hands down his shirt. They didn't put much mind to it though, since they were so enthralled with their game that they just turned away and kept on playing. Beastboy sighed in relief and was put to panic once he realized how fast his health bar was depleting. He smashed the buttons on his controller until he put more damage on his opposing opponents.

The smell of her arousal drifted in the air now as he realized what exactly she was doing with her right hand. She was silently pleasuring herself out in the open! Granted she was behind the couch so no one would notice and Beastboy is the only member of the team with an acute sense of smell but it was still a huge risk. If anything Starfire could walk in at any moment and start asking a plethora of questions.

"I get so wet when I think of you. You're the only man that can make me as horny as you make me. I need you inside of me." She grunted as she continued to stroke herself.

"Oh Garfield." She moaned into his ear, touching herself to thoughts of him. Sweat ran down his brow and he was praying that someone would just lose already so he could fuck his girlfriend's brains out. Sexual aura infused into the air entering his pores. He took a big breath of her scent and it drove him wild. It took all of his might to not growl then and there.

She continued to suck and kiss at his neck while thrusting her fingers into her wet womanhood. Silently repeating his name into his ears. His name mixed with moans and curses that fell out of her mouth. Her mind was swimming with foggy thoughts. How could she already be so hot when he hasn't even so much as looked at her? She removed her fingers from inside of herself and placed them on his lips so he could get a taste of her. She tasted nothing less of amazing and he sucked her fingers dry. His dick twitched with excitement, and he was hoping she'd do it again since he loved her taste more than anything. Eyes rolled back into his head while he licked his fang. _She is going to get it so hard._

His performance in the game was really starting to show and while Robin and Cyborg were cheering and having the time of their life Beastboy on the other hand was feeling nothing but stress. Here was his horny sexy girlfriend trying to get him to fuck her and his best friend's that could blackmail him at anytime if they so much as slightly turn their head.

He couldn't take it anymore. Sweat was pouring down his face, his dick was rock hard for her, and he was gonna lose this stupid game anyway, all because of Raven. He jumped up out of his seat, dropped his controller and scooped up Raven into his arms and ran into the nearest room.

"Hell yeah! Cyborg for the win!" Victor yelled while jumping up in the air. The words 'PLAYER TWO WINS' Flashed on the screen. He turned toward where his green friend once sat and looked confused.

"Where did?" Robin cut him off and said. "Don't ask. Let's just say he's having way more fun than he would've had here." Robin said with a sly voice and laughed to himself. Cyborg gave a confused look, not knowing what his leader was talking about. Robin knew all along what was going on but chose to ignore it, he didn't want Beastboy to get endlessly teased by Cyborg, and he didn't want Raven to feel mortified. And he couldn't help but be jealous of the little bastard.

 **So what'd you guys think? I know Raven would probably never do this, but she's in heat what do you expect? Lol**


End file.
